


Stab Wound

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Matt needs to help his friend.





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> So, back when I wrote out my BTHB (Bad Things Happen Bingo) card, about four? of those prompts focused on Matt and Keith. 
> 
> Summary: By the end of the ordeal, Keith's been through a lot of torture, and Matt's doing everything he can to keep Keith alive until they can get back to the Castle of Lions.
> 
> Here's the continuation.

Once the escape pod takes off, Olia takes one glance over her shoulder at Keith's still-bleeding injuries and grimaces.

"Matt -"

He knows what that tone of voice means.

_We can't save him._

But Matt can't give up on his friend.

"It's - it's bad, sure, but - "

Laser fire rushes past their escape pod, and the floor shudders with the force of the near miss.

* * *

* * *

Keith still can't open his eyes, but that doesn't stop him from choking out a whimper when the back of his head slams against the floor.

"-ve to - cauterize the - orst of -"

_He doesn't recognize the voice._

"-t - could we - "

Underneath the never-ending current of pain, Keith recognizes Matt's voice.

_Are they back on the main deck of the Galra ship? Is - is Haxus going to torture them again?_

* * *

* * *

"There's no time to argue, Matthew! The pods at the Castle can do a lot, I know, but -"

When Keith shrinks away from the sound of the pilot's voice, Olia's clawed fingers tighten on the controls, but she resumes speaking after only a few seconds.

"-but he won't -"

She blinks, then continues.

"- he won't make it unless we do something _now_."

Matt grinds his jaw at Olia's words, but he knows she's right.

She was already a seasoned fighter by the time he joined the rebels. She's seen a lot more than he has, and anyone with an ounce of sense would give her recommendation significant weight when it comes to keeping an injured friend alive.

_Still, he **hates** himself for what's coming next._

Matt swallows. 

"Olia, I don't - I don't think I can do this - "

His old friend finishes entering the coordinates into the nav system and stands up. 

"You won't be doing it alone, Matt."

She comes over, crouches by his side, and puts a clawed hand on his shoulder. It's only for a moment, but it says a lot.

"I'll help."

* * *

* * *

_Someone's telling Matt it's the only way._

Keith doesn't understand.

_What's going on?_

Then clawed fingers settle onto his knees, and Keith freezes into place. 

_He can't do much else. His wrists are still cuffed behind his back, and the stab wounds Haxus gave him prevent him are still bleeding heavily._

* * *

* * *

Olia looks up at Matt.

"Ready."

Matt swallows again. He's gotten the medical kit out, but his hands are shaking.

"Olia, I can't - I -"

The rebel pilot nods.

"Okay."

She holds out her hand.

"Let's switch."

* * *

* * *

There's movement, and then Matt's voice is right by his ear.

"H-hey, Keith."

Matt's voice is hoarse and thready, like he's scared, or ashamed, or both.

"-uh - so - "

Keith swallows. He already knows how this works.

_No matter how much Haxus hurts them, they can't betray the Coalition - no matter what._

* * *

* * *

As Olia locates the medical supplies she needs, Matt swallows again, willing himself to be strong.

_Oh, god._

He ignores the bile rising in the back of his throat.

_Later, Matt. Throw up later._

He manages to croak out something that could be construed as useful information, but he's not sure how much Keith understands.

"- so - you're hurt - and it's bad, and - uh - we're going to have to - to s-stop the bleeding."

Keith doesn't give an answer. The young Blade doesn't even turn his head towards Matt's voice.

Matt swallows again, but there's no time left for anything else.

Olia gives him a silent nod, and Matt puts his palms onto Keith's shoulders, ready to hold him down against the floor.

* * *

* * *

Even as Matt's voice breaks, Keith braces himself for the pain.

_He can't betray the Coalition._

Then someone - _Haxus, probably_ \- presses a white-hot iron against Keith's skin. 

_The pain of it takes his breath away._

* * *

* * *

Olia concentrates on cauterizing the injury.

_It's difficult. _ _This young one is strong._

If Matt weren't holding him still, Olia is certain that this entire process would be much messier and far more unpleasant than it already is.

Even so, it's a scene straight out of hell.

* * *

* * *

Keith can't help it. 

_It hurts too much to stay quiet._

He begs for it to stop, but the pain doesn't lessen.

_If anything, it gets worse._

* * *

* * *

As soon as Olia completes the cauterization of the first stab wound, she wastes no time in moving on to the second one.

As Keith chokes on a scream and thrashes in place, Matt holds him down and hopes it'll be done soon, because Keith's in awful pain, and crying, and it's not getting any better.

Matt is _absolutely_ going to throw up the moment this is all over.

* * *

* * *

The pain doesn't stop. It doesn't let up. It just goes on and on and on.

_It'll never stop._

Keith writhes in place, but it's useless. He can't get away.

_Haxus won't even let him die._

He doesn't have any breath left to scream now.

_It'll never stop hurting._

He doesn't even know where he is anymore.

_He just wants the pain to stop._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved!! <3 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr - come say hi! :-)


End file.
